Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of landing zone evaluation systems and, more particularly, to a system for rating and sharing landing zone evaluations with multiple users.
Controllers of optionally piloted vehicles (OPVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may rely on intelligence for information pertaining to potential landing sites. Intelligence may be derived from images, past range-sensor scans, past experience, and or past visual inspection. Intelligence may be outdated and or situations may be evolving that could impact landing site suitability for a given time period. Approaching and preparing for landing in an unsuitable environment may have a negative impact on mission efficacy.